dcheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Why isn't my suit fireproof?
Hammer, Jack of diamonds and Micron Man appear in one of Gotham's slums to find the entire neighbor hood is out of control on fire. Police, firefighters and paramedics are running all over. Jade and Legion are at the end of their endurance fighting arson fires for over two weeks. With the Party reunited they discover that this area has been hit harder then previous incidents. Hammer see's a shoot out finish up with a blonde, leather looking chick standing over 3 bodies. Jade snares the blond woman and Hammer takes the girl and drops her off to the cops then Jumps back to action; The woman knows Hammer and cusses him for interfering; meanwhile Micron Man starts organizing firefighters and quardinating efforts to get the fires under control. JoD blurs around and starts pulling people out of buildings and checking for survivors. Jade fly's in to see the blond chick kill two cops and apprehends her. She appears to know Jade as well and being powerless against his Lantern abilities is re-captured again. Hammer jumps across town with new resolve and appears to jump farther then he thought he could and over shoots the a construction site and recovers. Ripping a dump truck's bucket off like cardboard he begins filling it up at the river and jumping into town to put out fires. Jade binds the blond woman with lantern cuffs and begins pulling people out of buildings and using his abilities to contain the fires. Hammer jumps in and turns the bucket into a slide and starts pulling families out of homes. Micron Man continues to pull people out of other burning buildings and JoD uses his super speed to create a vacuum and stats sucking in all the fires; creating a huge pillar of fire in his wake. Micron Man is forced to sacrifice his health to enter an inferno to save a woman and discovers his suit isn't fire proof. JoD learns that fire tornados are cool; until you put two together. Jade learns that sometimes making the tough choices is what being a green lantern is all about. Hammer discovers that while dumping 30 tons of water pawns fires it also fucks up everything else and he can jump much farther when he gets excited. Xp: H.A.M.M.E.R: 4 superhero points for saving the Kent's. 10 hero points for early warning plan. 10 hero points for saving people and putting out fires. 10 hero for roll playing Jack of Diamonds: 4 superhero points for saving the Kent's. 5 hero points for early warning plan. 5 for helping the earth spirit. 10 hero points for saving people and putting out fires. 10 hero for roll playing Micron Man: 4 superhero points for saving the Kent's. 5 hero points for early warning plan. 10 hero points for saving people and putting out fires. 10 hero for roll playing Jade: 10 hero points for saving people and putting out fires. 10 hero for roll playing. 3 superhero points for choosing to save people even though the bad girl would get away. Category:Missions Category:DC Category:RPG